I love the DJ
by patsy92
Summary: Ichigo and his gang go partying in the club like always, but there's a new DJ playing and things get out of hand for him and most of his friends. This promises to be an interesting night. GRIMMICHI includes: RenRuki & TatsukixYoruichi


**I'm back from a hiatus of like a half a year or so? O.O **

**I sincerely apologise to everyone who read my stories. And now that I'm back, I'm writing fanfiction during my exams. I'm such an idiot. **

**Anyway, this popped in my head while studying law (yaay, NO CONNECTION AT ALL) **

**My exams end 26****th**** january and I'll be sure to write a second chapter to the bountyhunterstory and the soccer made it happen story. **

**I hope this story may interest you a bit. Normally it's gonna be a 2chapter (maximum 3 chapter) story. **

**ENJOY and if possible do tell me what I can improve.**

The place was packed again. Well, it was a fridaynight after all. Ichigo had just shown up in front of Club Vizardos.  
>When he saw the line to get in, he knew he had to pull some strings for him and his friends again. Speaking of friends…<p>

"Yooo Ichigooo! Read to let go?" Renji jumped on him from behind.  
>"Get this thing of me!" Ichigo yelled half laughing.<br>Renji got a good kick from Tatsuki. "Stop messing around, I wanna go in!" she claimed.  
>"yeah, gimme a second, if we wait in line, it'll take us hours. Tell the other to go around the block."<p>

10 minutes later there were 5 youngsters of approximately 19 to 22 year standing in the alley next to Vizardos. A door opened and a blond haired guy called Shinji told them to get in quickly.  
>"Seriously" he said, closing the door again, "you guys are lucky you're our friends or you'd never be able to enter this heavenly place!"<br>"Yeah Shinji whatever, we know you like to brag about this place, but you ain't the boss here…" Renji said. "Oi bastard, I could kick you out right now, ya know?"  
>"Sorry Shinji-san, don't mind him please."<br>"Oooh Orihime-chaaaan, if only they were all so sweet and kind like you! Well, I don't really mind him though –points at Chad – but you…" Shinji grabbed her hands.  
>Tatsuki glared at him, letting him know that was as far as he could go. "… Anyway, have fun tonight. We have a new DJ and tonight's his first night."<br>The gang turned towards the dancefloor hoping for a good night. If only they knew what a night it was gonna be.

They were together for a while, drinking, dancing, laughing. But they quickly got separated after that by all the crowd in the place. The new DJ was on a roll tonight.  
>He had the people lose their minds through the music and the dancing. Ichigo was dancing so much that he realized he was alone a tad too late.<br>"WHERE is everybody?"

* * *

><p>There he stood with 2 beers and no Ichigo. <em>The hell did that idiot go?<em> _Well, more beer for me then…_ Or not!  
>A raven-haired petite girl quickly grabbed his cup of beer. "Thanks for the drink" she winked and quickly walked on. "OI! That's mine!" He shouted while following her.<br>"Damnit, where did that little bi…" He stopped when he saw her. She had climbed on one of the dance podiums and was dancing like she was the only one there. No wait, she was looking at him. Was she perhaps, no.. maybe? Was this a lucky night?  
>He had never seen her here before. Where did she come from? He looked closely while stepping closer. Her hair was pitch black and reached her shoulders. She had big eyes, just sparkling with thoughts of mischief.<br>Her clothes were quite scandalous. High red pumps, see-through patterned stockings and a short formfitting sleeveless black dress that just reached underneath her butt.  
>She wore a necklace with a big heart made of little diamonds and her lips were a bright shade of red. She looked drop dead gorgeous. He was gonna get her tonight.<p>

He went up the stage and approached her from behind. "Sooo, where's the beer little thief?" he jokingly said. "I drank it and if you're not fast, I'm gonna drink the other one in your hand as well." She said while turning around.  
>"My, my, aren't you a lil devil?" He answered coyly. "Come and find out." She pushed him and went to the dancefloor downstairs, looking over her shoulder and luring him, guiding him to follow her down there.<br>He couldn't wait to see how this was going to end…

* * *

><p>Chad and Inoue were dancing close by the bar. Inoue may not be the best dancer in the world, but her long hair, big &amp; soft eyes can surely make guys notice her.<br>If that's not enough, her booty short with ankle boots and a top of Ed Hardy that accentuated her breasts, were the key to a man's heart.  
>Sometimes some guys could be a bit too pushy and that's where big man Chad comes in. He doesn't have to fight, he just makes them clear to buzz off.<br>Which in return makes the girls swoon because they'd love to have a boyfriend who cares for them and protects them. Plus, he wasn't bad-looking. He was tall, was friendly, yet a bit of quiet type.  
>His fashion sense could be described as normal. A nice formfitting darkblue jeans and a normal orange shirt. (during daytime he often wears Hawaiian shirts though)<p>

It's not a secret that Ichigo and his friends are well-liked in here. But for Inoue and Chad, having fun together as friends is enough for tonight.  
>So they danced further into the night, loving the music the new DJ played. "This guy is a genius, right Chad?" Inoue said while smiling sweetly. "hmm" Chad was having a lot of fun, though his stoic face still stood on pokerface.<p>

* * *

><p>Tatsuki was searching the club for anyone she knew.<br>_Great, you quickly go to the loo and everyone abandons you._ She was rather annoyed, because it happened quite often in here, thanks to the long lines at the women toilets.  
>Scanning the place, she was unaware of the fact that someone was luring at her. A new prey. Tatsuki turned around to go downstairs, she saw some red hair. Renji?<p>

Just as she turned around, she found a tall, brown-skinned person in front of her.  
>"Lost kiddo?" the person purred into her ear. Tatsuki shivered from head to toe. For a moment there, she was lost for words.<br>"Oh, did I scare the little girl?" The person smirked. Tatsuki was looking up and down. This person took her breath away. How can one have so much sex appeal?  
>The person in front of her was a beautiful purple-haired woman with a voluptuous body. She laughed and her teeth looked like the canines of a wild cat. Her eyes were very catlike as well.<br>She wore a black low-waist skinny jeans with the coolest purple sneakers underneath. The top was sleeveless and her waist was not covered by it. It was white with a drawing of a butterfly on it, drawn like a tribal tattoo.  
>The white stood in perfect contrast with her dark skin. Tatsuki snapped back to reality after hearing the woman laugh.<br>"Oi, I wasn't scared! Just surprised!"  
>"Sure chica…" she winked. "The name's Yoruichi and yours sexy?"<br>Tatsuki tried not to blush while saying her own name. "Well, since you clearly can't find what you're looking for, wanna go get something to drink together? But I'll warn ya. Imma heavy drinker." She grinned.  
>"Perfect, so am I." Tatsuki said, reclaiming her calm as she followed her.<p>

* * *

><p>*Back to lonely Ichigo*<p>

It's been almost 2 hours now. He found a lot of people to dance and flirt with, but not a single trace of his friends. He had fun, sure, but still felt a bit abandoned and no one was replying to his texts. Perfect!  
>The music changed to dubstep and Ichigo saw the blue hair disappear from behind the DJtable. Damnit, he wanted to see more of that guy, but it was too far to clearly tell how he looks like.<br>Anyway, dubstep wasn't Ichigo's favourite genre of music, so he decided to sit this piece of the DJset out. He had found enough dancepartners for the night. Sure, they were all good dancers, but he was searching for something more.  
>As always he had people around him. He looked irresistible, yet again. His haircolour stood out, his honeybrown eyes lured people in and his clothes just screamed SEX.<br>His jeans was ripped on different places and between the raffled fabric there was a lot of skin exposure. His shirt was nicely wrapped around his torso. Not too much, just enough to see he's pretty well toned.  
>It was dark purple and had a deep v-neck. When he starts dancing, everyone around him either wanna dance with him or just stare at his beautiful movements.<p>

Shinji and Kensei were looking at the dancefloor. They liked what they saw.  
>A pack of people dancing their asses of and Ichigo in the middle of the attention. They knew all too well he lured in a lot of costumers.<br>People knew he always went to the Vizardos to have a good night. That's why the boss Kensei let him and his friends in for free.

Anyway, Ichigo was thirsty as hell, se he was a bit in a hurry to get off the dancefloor. In his hurry he bumped into someone who just came down from the DJbooth. They both tripped, lost their balance and fell down.  
>"SHIT! My fucking head!" Ichigo heard a voice say underneath him. Ichigo hadn't hurt himself at all. Actually it felt sturdy and yet soft underneath him.<br>"OI, gettof punk!" Aaaaw shit, he was laying on someone.  
>"Ow damn! Sorry 'bout that!" he quickly got up and stretched out his hand to help the other up. The other grabbed his hand and Ichigo looked down to see where this strength came from.<br>Full of shock from what he saw, he let go of the hand and the other landed on his ass again.  
>"Fucking hell, what's yer problem?" The guy looked up to see Ichigo half apologizing, half mesmerized.<br>You see, this person was like a gift from the heavens above. His hair had the colour of the sky on a sunny day, but was as wild as a storm at sea.  
>His eyes shoot electricity through your whole body. The colour was electric blue. His arms and torso were well formed with muscles and his top did nothing to hide it.<br>It was pitch black and he was wearing a rather baggy dark blue jeans with chains on the side. His shoes were sparkling white. Which may have looked weird with the outfit, but not with this guy.  
>It all suited him so well.<br>After being mesmerized for what seemed like ages, Ichigo helped the gorgeous man back up.  
>"I'm really sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Grimmjow wanted to turn around and yell at the other so much, but when he did, he finally paid closer attention to the punk. No wait, to the sexy dressed boy in front of him.<br>_Hmmm, let's play this differently._ He thought.  
>"Yo kid, you owe me more than just one drink now." He grinned devilishly. Ichigo was baffled. He really thought the guy would've been pissed as hell.<br>"Eh sorry?"  
>"So you're clumsy AND deaf? So, got any good qualities left?" and the man grinned again.<br>"Okay, let's go to the bar kid. I need some booze pretty bad."  
>"Eeeh, wait, uh…"<br>"Grimmjow's the name kid."  
>Ichigo let the name roll over his tongue again: "Grimmjow"<br>Grimmjow turned around. "Yep, that's it, now normally you tell me yours."  
>"aah right! I'm Ichigo." And he gave one of his dazzling smiles. Grimmjow liked what he sees and leaned in closer, lips close to Ichigo's ear. "So, Ichigo eh?"<br>The depth of that voice trembled through Ichigo's head and it sent a little shiver through his body. This guy is sex on legs. Grimmjow noticed the shiver and new this was gonna be child's play.

_This promises to be an interesting evening. _Everyone fo the group thought in sync.

**Couldn't finish it in one chapter cuz my friend took my notes from me. I had to study -_-" **

**I'll try to write the 2****nd**** chapter before the 26****th****. **

**Love **


End file.
